Morphin' Games
by TheFinalNitro
Summary: I was given a challenge to mix the Hunger Games and Power Rangers. Yeah crazy right, well I love crazy and here is a short story based in strange universe but they are forced to fight each other in a Hunger Games style battle arena.
1. Chapter 1

_Casey sat on the train with his fellow tribute Lily, their mentor wasn't around as they sat in awkward silence. The "chosen" must represent their district in the Morphin' Games. There was once a time where they could use their powers freely to save the earth but since Lord Zang Yaku took over his massive army. They had taken control of the morphing grid and have forced veteran Power Rangers to kill each other. Some of the Rangers became evil by the sorceress Rita Repulsa, but some overcame her power and Zang Yaku brought in his Machine Battalion to convert the stronger Rangers. _

_Casey looked over to Lily, she had cried since she pulled away from Theo. Who had to watch them kill each other in a few days. He looked back longingly but District Seven was miles away. He missed the woods. They were both good in the woods and with Theo they had made a great life in their district. He had heard about other tributes from other districts being prepped. He heard that distract one had the Original first team of Rangers. He didn't even know they still existed. He heard the soft, sad voice of Lily speak up._

_"I won't kill you Casey, one of us better die before we have to turn on each other." She said but didn't look at him. They heard a small chuckle and both looked to the door. A smooth yet slow talking older guy with long brunette hair and a scraggly beard walked into their train cart. They both jumped up, excited._

_"RJ, why are you here?" Lily asked._

_"Lily, relax, I'm here as your mentor and to help get you sponsors." He said in his almost stoner voice._

_"Why do we need sponsors?" Casey cut in. He brushed back his chestnut colored hair._

_"Sponsors send keys, if you get the Solar Key you will be in control of the Tiger Spirit again. You need the solar key or you won't survive Casey. Lily you need the Cheetah spirit and I'm here to make sure you get them right away." Rj said slowly but urgency was in his voice._

_Lily swallowed hard and tied up her sandy blond hair. She paced around the cabin, her breathing kicked up. He could feel the tension. She then stopped and looked to RJ, she had questions and hoped he had answers._

_"Wait, are we getting new morphers?" she asked._

_"You have to get them from the main console. It is right near where you all start. It connected to the morphing grid and it powers the new morphers. But they are unusable until you have the key. Once you get the key you will gain power. The careers from District One and Two will gain their keys quickly. So you must be cunning." RJ explained and continued to give them pointers on the train ride. Before long they got and after a few more hours they were at the Capital City of Zang Yaku._

_As they got escorted from the train they heard the roar of the crowd. It was loud, insane and it make Casey sick. These people were cheering for death and he hated them all. _

He opened his eyes and he was in a tree, Lily had scars on her and a terrible bandage job. His breathing was harsh and he looked at his wrist he had used some vines to tie up the morpher to his arm. He had avoided other rangers for a few days now. The Tyrannosaurs Ranger had gained his key right away but before he had, Casey noticed his eyes were a different color. The Pterodactyl Ranger had the same strange eyes and gained her key just as quickly.

He knew of Jason and Kimberly but never thought they would be turned so easily. He heard a strange noise as a small metal ball fell from the sky into his lap. It couldn't be he thought. He opened it up and saw two keys, he looked up and laughed.

"Thanks RJ, this will help!" he said and tapped Lily with his foot.

It took her awhile to wake but when she did she saw her key. A smile formed and it was the first he had seen in ages. She ran her fingers along the key slowly, and thanked RJ as well. But their small victory was short-lived. Explosions went off and they had to morph or they would die this time. Their keys hit their morphers and they felt the energy surround them like a shield. Neither of them questioned the powers from the morphing grid but they felt at home in their suits, even if it wasn't really theirs.

They heard engines revving as they landed on the ground, some minor explosions around them from the running of energy. The morphing grid was so close, their powers had increased greatly. The revving got louder and they saw a green blur. The ranger posed and Casey knew who it was, it was the green Turbo Ranger from District Three. Casey quickly dodged the shots from the blaster and he summoned his nunchucks.

They spin quickly as he flips towards Carlos, their firsts crack into each other. Then their legs started to smash together. They duck dodge, make contact and soon Casey starts to focus on using just the nun-chucks. Sparks flew from the green turbo ranger and as Carlos held his arm up to block the nun-chuck smashed down on his morpher and the suit exploded from him. Carlos looked around confused, his dark hair was short and his brown eyes were wide with fear.

"No! It can't be-" Carlos said and turned into pure energy. Casey looked around and Lily was fighting off a female blue ranger. Casye ran over, his nun-chucks were spinning like small tornado and he let out a yell.


	2. Chapter 2

He used his nun-chucks to deflect the first few blasts of magic. She was ready to kill and he could tell by how she waved her wand. Beams of blue light fly past Casey as he rolled out-of-the-way, and the Mystic Force Blue Ranger was waving her wand with ferocity. As Casey dodged it gave time for Lily to run away. He looked around quickly and jumped into the trees. He needed to sneak up behind the wizard Ranger. He had no idea if she was controlled or if she thought that he had been under Zang Yaku's control.

A loud blaring sound occurred and he looked to the sky. It was a bad idea but he hoped that the magical warrior below wouldn't notice him. Most likely she was also looking to the skies. It showed an image of Carlos, the green turbo ranger and then it showed a yellow ranger. He had to think but she was the yellow ranger that had power from the Zeo crystal. It flashed their names and he saw her name was Tanya. _Poor girl_, he thought. She probably never got her ranger key.

The tree exploded and he smashed to the ground. He needed to react quickly, he needed to twirl, he needed to land. He spun in the air, hoping when he landed the suit would absorb the damage. He was glad to have it on, it dulled the pain and made him stronger, faster and as his feet his the ground his legs felt like jelly. But his bones stayed intact and the pain nullified. His hands felt his sides, looking for his nun-chucks but they were not on his person. He looked around and saw the blue ranger, she was standing on his weapon, taunting him. He couldn't see her face but he imagined a smile.

"KE-YAH!" bellowed from behind the blue ranger and a blur knocked her down. The same yell is heard again as the two fight. Casey doesn't recognize the black suit, it had a gold trim and the diamonds on the legs and arms were thick gold. The black ranger continues to yell as they fight and the blue ranger puts up a great fight. Madison was holding her own against the experienced Black Ranger. It was quite impressive and Casey stood back, waiting for them to get away from his jungle weapon. The black ranger jumped back and demorphed. _Was he crazy?_, Casey thought and he saw the tall guy with spiky hair grab a key from his necklace. "DRAGON ZORD!"

Casey covered his eyes as explosions fill the area and when he looked, he saw an Original warrior. It _was _Tommy, the first green ranger. Tommy the only human to have five different powers and he must have five keys on him! The golden shield shimmered as the light from the explosion, slowly dissipated. He pulled out a small dagger and charged at the blue ranger, she fired a few more spells and Casey wondered why he wasn't running. But seeing these veterans battling it out was so interesting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped but it was Lily, she handed him his nun-chucks and he smiled, too bad she couldn't see.

"Thanks Lily, we should..." he said but it got cut off with a scream. Blue energy exploded outward, nearly blinded them and the magical Madison turned to energy. Another explosion occurred and Tommy was out of his suit. He walked over with a smile; Casey and Lily stood their ground. This guy could wipe them out, he was known in different dimensions and times. He held out his hand.

The blaring sound happened again and the image of Madison seen in the sky.

"Don't worry you two, I'm not being controlled" he said and Casey looked to Lily, the both demorphed and put their hands out. This could be a big mistake.

Tommy shook both their hands, he smiled and started to talk. He was a leader and Casey didn't mind taking a step back for a while. "I have all my ranger keys, we can't just fight against each other. We need to work together. We're Power Rangers, we fight evil and not each other." he said and Casey smiled.

"How can we tell whose mind is being controlled?" Casey asked.

"Well generally they attack right away, Plus I have some help, Bridge; where did you go?"

A guy in a black uniform jumps down from the trees, he lands with a roll and pops up next to Tommy with a big grin on his face. He waved to Casey and Lily, a strange greenish glow appeared and he brought his arm down.

"Good to see we have some allies, eh Tommy?" He said, still smiling, three keys hung from his neck, green, blue and red.

"I thought we were supposed to be fighting against each other?" Lily asked and Casey looked a bit shocked.

"That's what Lord Zang Yaku wants, who's to say we should give him that?" Tommy answered and a small smile crept on his face.

Casey jumped up excited, he could hardly contain himself and he stopped. Chuckling a little, "Sorry sometime I just love anarchy."

Lily gave him a hug and bridge pulled out three keys, The Elephant, Bat and Shark spirit keys. If only Theo were here. Casey took the Elephant and Lily took the Shark. Bridge pocketed the bat.

"We'll keep this one for now, but with these you can unlock your Jungle Master modes or use their powers as your own. See..." he said and lifted up the morpher he pointed to two slots. "If you put a key here, you become the ranger in the key and if you use this one you can either unlock a new powerful weapon or because your keys work well together it will unlock your suits powers."

Casey looked over the key as he listened to Bridge explain about the morpher. If they could now get to Jungle Mastery mode it would be a big plus in the fight against evil. The four of them flew back with another explosion from the trees. Casey touches his chest, his shirt off and his skin feels like it turned extra crispy. They all groaned as they get up, Bridges uniform stayed intact but Tommy's shirt burnt off as well. Lily's shirt fared a bit better but it was nearly in tatters, she tore it off and stood up in just her bra. She didn't look too happy as she got into a fighting stance.

From the explosion came the pink and red ranger from district one and Casey looked over to see Tommy with the same angry look. "I hate to do this to you Jason, remember we used to be friends."

"He can hear you but he isn't in control Tommy, you know this... and neither is Kimberly." Bridge informed him.

"Shift into Turbo!"

"SPD! Emergency!"

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"


End file.
